


In A Heartbeat

by GeekCharming270



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Coming Out, In a heartbeat - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: This is my own little remake of the amazing short film In A Heartbeat with Dan and Phil as the characters. I really hope this does the short justice.





	In A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another of my fics! Hope you enjoy. Please feel free to check out my Tumblr @geekcharming270!

It was anything but a normal Monday morning as Dan Howell sprinted through the brick gateway leading to Newgate Secondary School. Normally the curly haired brunet would take his time but on this morning he had accidentally tripped and face planted directly in front of his crush, Phil Lester, and when the raven haired boy offered to help him up Dan was too flustered to even mutter a response proceeding to sprint the rest of the way to school.

 

Once Dan was safely hidden in the branches of his favorite oak tree he pulled out a black leather journal that he had bought a few months ago along with a pen, and began writing about the incident that had taken place only minutes ago.

 

_I can’t believe I was that clumsy._ He began in his familiar chicken scratch. _I started out walking behind Phil and his friend PJ and then they stopped to talk to one of their friends so I ended up in front of them. Naturally being me something bad was bound to happen and the next thing I know Chris Kendall - the arsehole that he is - comes and trips me sending me sprawling smack dab in the middle of Phil’s path. Then I hear_ his _beautiful baritone voice calling out to me, “Hey are you alright?” As I look up Phil is crouched down next to me and is holding out a hand in offering to help me up._ Dan pauses for a moment shuddering at the memory of what he did next. _Then like the socially inept idiot that I am instead of smiling and replying with a ‘thank you’ and maybe even flirting a little what do I do?_ _I stare at Phil like a love sick puppy before proceeding to scramble off the ground and sprint the remainder of the way to school. God I’m such an idiot, it’s no wonder that no one wants to hang out with me, let alone date me._

 

With a sigh Dan placed the well worn leather cord on the page closing the journal before looking back over at the gate to see Phil’s shock of raven hair just above an opening of leaves disappearing again as the older boy walked nearer to Dan’s tree. And that’s when it happened, Dan’s most prize possession slipped from his grasp landing with a thud directly below him at the base of the oak, making Phil change his course to examine the object that had caught his attention. Picking it up the older boy looked around searching for the owner of the journal, looking everywhere except for where Dan was holding his breath directly above him in the tree praying a collective prayer to any powers that be that Phil would not look up and notice him. 

 

Finally with no one in sight Phil turned and continued making his way towards the school’s brick facade as Dan scrambled from his perch nearly losing his footing several times until he was on solid ground once again. When Dan’s chocolate eyes found Phil once again he was fiddling with the leather sarong that held the journal closed no doubt in an attempt to figure out who the owner was, and Dan realized that if the older boy read it then he would surely realize what an enormous crush the younger had on him. So with more speed than he thought that he could possibly possess Dan sprinted across the nearly empty courtyard to where Phil was standing, and just as he was about to snatch the little black book and make a run for it his lightly tanned fingers were intwined with a set of smooth pale ones. 

 

For a moment all he could do was look down at their linked hands before realizing that Phil had dropped the journal, and that’s what had led them to this moment in time forcing Dan to look up into a pair of confused blue eyes that he now noticed were a beautiful mix of not just blue, but also green and highlighted with a ring of yellow at the center taking his breath away. Yanking his hand away the embarrassed younger boy looked down in shame, and was about to snatch the journal off the ground only to see that PJ had plucked it off the ground having more luck with the sarong than Phil had and was opening it to the page Dan had just written on. Without thinking Dan lunged forward in a feeble attempt to reach the journal effectively trapping Phil between his arms with their faces only centimeters, so they were nearly kissing causing both boys stopped breathing as they locked eyes. It was only when PJ turned around addressing Phil that Dan realized the position they were in and he immediately dislodged himself from the raven haired boy, “Hey Phil, do have any idea who’s journal this is?”

 

Phil was about to ask Dan if it was his when the younger boy startled and ran behind a nearby trashcan. With one hand Dan smacked himself in the face murmuring, “Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could you be so stupid? And in front of Phil too.”

 

Just then the bell rings signaling the beginning of classes startling Dan out of his musings. Peeking out from his hiding spot he sees Phil and PJ walking into the school with the big wooden doors slamming shut behind them. In one more last ditch effort the curly haired boy sprints up the concrete steps into the school only to have his heart drop into his stomach. Phil and PJ were surrounded by a group of other students, but that wasn’t what was wrong, what was wrong was that Chris had managed to get his journal from PJ and was now reading it aloud for everyone to hear.

 

“ _As I look up Phil is crouched down next to me and is holding out a hand in offering to help me up. Then like the socially inept idiot that I am instead of smiling and replying with a ‘thank you’ and maybe even flirting a little what do I do?_ _I stare at Phil like a love sick puppy before proceeding to scramble off the ground and sprint the remainder of the way to school. God I’m such an idiot, it’s no wonder that no one wants to hang out with me, let alone date me,”_ Chris’ tenor voice rings through the hall.

 

“Well, well, well looks like Phil has an admirer,” the boy called again as his head swung over to where Dan was standing. “And it’s little Danny here. Wow Dan I’m surprised I didn’t take you for a fruit loop.”

 

Dan could feel the tears welling in his eyes and he could hear other people beginning to talk about his crush on Phil, without thinking he chanced a look at the raven haired boy who was looking at his black loafers like they were the most fascinating thing in the world as a scarlet blush crept along his cheeks. The murmurs were getting louder and soon it was the only thing Dan could hear, so without another thought he turned and bolted for the door as the flood of hot tears came pouring from his eyes. He soon found himself beneath the oak tree once again only this time staring down at the tear stains covering his blue school jumper.

 

After Dan wasn’t sure how long he heard a rustling in the bushes next to him causing the brunet to glance up and see Phil standing above him. Despite the utter embarrassment he had just been through Dan made an attempt to make himself look presentable by wiping his eyes and pushing back his curly hair as the older boy knelt before him.

 

“Dan I think that this is yours,” Phil states placing the black leather journal in his now outstretched hands. “And I’m sorry for what Chris said, after you left PJ ended up punching him while I grabbed this and ran after you.”    

 

“Why would you run after me?” Dan asked dumbfounded looking for any type of explanation in Phil’s blue eyes. 

 

The older boy looks away blushing slightly before murmuring, “Because I’ve kinda had a crush on you too, and besides no one deserves to be treated like that just because they like someone.”

 

It was like all the oxygen had been sucked from Dan’s lungs in that one instant as he felt his heartbeat speed up exponentially, “You…you like me too?”

 

“Well yeah,” Phil replied with more confidence taking a seat next to Dan against the tree. “You’re cute and smart and I can’t imagine why anyone wouldn’t want a boyfriend like you.”

 

“Boyfriend?” Dan whispered.

 

“I mean yeah,” Phil blushed. “I would really like it if you would be my boyfriend. If you want to that is.”

 

“I would love that,” Dan beamed seeing where Phil’s hand was resting in the grass between them and hesitantly placed his hand in it before Phil laced their fingers together properly like before, but this time on purpose. 

 

“Come on,” Phil said standing pulling Dan along with him. “I wanna show off my amazing boyfriend to the rest of the school.”

 

With a smile, Dan followed Phil and they were both happy that this was anything but a normal Monday morning. 


End file.
